Three Questions
by Coccoon
Summary: Ino memang terkenal sebagai gadis yang cerewet. Tapi, jika berhadapan dengan putra tunggal dari keluarga Nara, ia layaknya Hinata. Memang, terlalu sulit bersikap biasa padanya. /ShikaIno /Sekuel No Yuri (ShikaIno's vers) /Mind to RnR? :)


Kau diam mematung._ Aquamarine_ milikmu melebar tatkala mendengar penuturan seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang duduk disebelahmu. Ia bernama Nara Shikamaru, satu-satunya sahabat yang paling pemalas yang kau punya. Dan—apa yang ia katakan tadi?

"Aku menyukaimu, Ino."

Ia mengulangnya persis sesuai perintah yang tak sempat kau ucapkan.

Kau menatapnya tak percaya. Kau yakin sekali telingamu tidak mengalami gangguan apapun, tapi untuk kali ini kau meragukan hal itu.

Shikamaru mendekat, maju perlahan dengan efek _slow motion_ yang kau sendiri bingung darimana asal-muasalnya.

Pemandangan ini terlalu aneh di matamu. Terlebih, setelah melihat penampilan Shikamaru di depanmu. Kau terdiam sendiri. Mengingat sejenak seperti apa _style_ pakaian seorang Nara Shikamaru. Dengan kemeja putih dan dilapisi jas hitam yang dibiarkan tidak terkancing—begitukah keseharian Shikamaru?

Tenggorokanmu tercekat.

Sulit sekali rasanya mengatakan ini meski hanya dalam hati, tapi...

Ia tampan.

Ya, ia adalah pria tertampan yang pernah kau lihat.

Tiba-tiba, perutmu terasa mules dan keringat dingin perlahan meluncur turun dari pelipismu. Bukan karena penyakit, tetapi lebih karena akibat dari rasa gugup dan gelisah yang melandamu.

Kau bingung setengah mati ketika baru menyadari kau tidak bisa menggerakkan kakimu sedikit pun. Sementara, Semakin dekatnya tubuh Shikamaru berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan detak jantungmu.

"K-kenapa?"

Susah payah kau bersuara, justru kata tanya itu yang terucap—bukan kalimat perintah yang sejak tadi tertahan di tenggorokanmu.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Saat itu juga, Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulutmu.

"Apa perlu alasan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Terasa janggal bagimu ketika secara mengejutkan Shikamaru tersenyum tipis padamu. Sungguh, batin dan otakmu benar-benar kelimpungan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Kau cantik, Ino."

Itu bukan jawaban yang kau inginkan. Bahkan itu sama sekali tidak nyambung. Tapi, lucunya adalah hati kecilmu sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan dengan jawaban itu. Dan kau justru menyukainya.

Semburat merah tebal kini hampir menutupi kedua pipimu. Tidak lagi tipis, karena nyatanya saat ini kau sedang malu berat.

"Tidak salah kalau aku memilihmu untuk menjadi pengantinku hari ini."

Kalimat panjang Shikamaru itu menohokmu.

Tidak salah dengarkah kau tadi?

Pengantin, katanya?

Kau melirik penampilanmu. Bukan main terkejutnya dirimu ketika menyadari saat ini kau sedang berpakaian seperti seorang pengantin. Kali ini, kau arahkan _Aqumarine_-mu ke sekelilingmu.

"Ino?"

Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang kau dapati saat ini membuatmu secara tidak sadar menulikan indera pendengaranmu sesaat. Kau terpaku.

Kamar pengantin.

Adakah yang lebih mengejutkan dari ini semua?

"Ino?!"

Shikamaru secara tiba-tiba berada di dekatmu dan mengguncang bahumu. Kau hanya diam, bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Bukankah baru saja pria itu begitu romantis, tapi kenapa sekarang—

"Ino, banguuun!"

.

.

.

Three Questions

A Naruto Fanfiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nara Shikamaru x Yamanaka Ino

Romance, Teenager

AU, OoC, typo (s), bad EyD, Sekuel No Yuri (ShikaIno's vers), etc.

Just for fun, so happy reading!

.

.

.

"Haaah, akhirnya kau bangun juga, _pig_!"

Kedua kelopak matamu mengerjap pelan. Terlalu lama menutup mata membuat pandanganmu mengabur. Perlu beberapa saat untukmu agar bisa memperjelas penglihatanmu.

"Sakura?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat karena bingung. Dan raut wajahnya kelihatan sedikit cemas. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya seraya menempelkan salah satu punggung tangannya padamu.

Kau menghela napas pelan. "Sudah lumayan,"

Ia mengangguk seraya menyerahkan segelas air putih padamu. "Syukurlah, tapi masih sedikit hangat, sih."

Melihat segelas air putih itu tiba-tiba saja membuatmu merasakan rasa haus yang amat-sangat. Kau terima segelas air itu, kemudian meminum isinya sampai tiga per empatnya. Kemudian, kau sibakkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhmu dan bangun dari posisi berbaringmu. Seluruh tubuhmu terasa pegal-pegal karena hampir seharian ini berbaring di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Sesaat cahaya matahari sore menerpa sebagian ruangan yang saat ini kau dan Sakura tempati.

"Sakura, jam berapa ini?"

"Sudah hampir jam lima," _Emerald_-nya menatapmu keheranan. "Apa demammu parah? Padahal aku sudah membangunkanmu sejak sejam yang lalu, Ino."

Kau menghela napas. Memikirkan tentang kejadian aneh yang tadi menjadi bunga tidurmu. Ingin cerita, tapi rasanya lebih baik kalau kau simpan hal itu sendiri.

"Baiklah, tasmu kuletakkan disini, ya."

Arah pandanganmu langsung berpindah kearah sebuah meja kecil dekat lemari P3K yang ada di sana. Kau mengernyit ketika melihat salah satu sahabatmu itu bersiap meninggalkanmu.

"Kau mau kemana? Pulang duluan?"

Ia mengangguk. Wajah cantiknya menampilkan senyuman tak enak.

"Maaf, Ino, aku ada keperluan hari ini. Tapi, tenang, aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk mengantarkanmu pulang. Jadi, jangan khawatir!"

Kau tersenyum geli. "Kencan, eh?" Tawamu seketika pecah saat melihat ekspresi lucunya karena salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah, aku duluan." Ia membelakangimu—bersiap memutar kenop pintu—namun akhirnya berbalik sebentar, "Sebentar lagi dia akan datang, tunggu ya, Ino."

"Iya, iya! Salam untuk Naruto, ya!" ujarmu dengan nada suara yang sengaja sedikit lebih keras.

Tawa kecilmu bertahan sampai sosok sahabat merah mudamu itu tidak lagi tertangkap matamu. Kau menghela napas. Kemudian, kau mencari-cari jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. Sudah jam lima lewat. Ini sudah terlalu sore untukmu, daripada kau menunggu orang suruhan Sakura yang tidak jelas kapan akan datangnya, maka kau putuskan untuk pulang sekarang saja.

Setelah selesai membereskan kasur yang tadi kau pakai, kini kau langkahkan kakimu sampai ke depan wastafel. Berkaca sebentar dan kau menyadari betapa berantakannya penampilanmu. Lantas kau rapikan sebentar seragam sekolahmu dan ikatan _pony tail _rambut pirangmu, sebelum akhirnya membasuh mukamu agar sedikit lebih segar.

Tiba-tiba saja, sekelebat bayangan tentang mimpi aneh tadi kembali merasuki pikiranmu. Kau terdiam bingung. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa kau sampai bisa memimpikan hal itu?

Terlebih lagi, kenapa justru Shikamaru yang menjadi mempelai priamu?

Tidak aneh jika mengingat kau menyukai dan selalu memikirkan pria itu—bahkan sampai terbawa tidur.

Kau mengusap wajahmu. Benar-benar malu rasanya mengetahui betapa kau menginginkan keberadaan seorang Shikamaru di sisimu. Satu pertanyaan yang terpikirkan olehmu adalah benarkah kalau kau menginginkannya sampai sejauh itu?

Tidak mau pikiranmu semakin melang-lang tidak jelas arah, maka segera kau akhiri sesi melamunmu dan lekas bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan baru saja kau niatkan dirimu untuk memutar kenop pintu ketika di saat yang bersamaan seseorang memutarnya dari luar.

Pintu pun terbuka.

"Ino?"

Detak jantungmu refleks menjadi cepat ketika melihat sosok yang sejak tadi ada di mimpimu kini berdiri di hadapanmu. Nara Shikamaru.

Keningnya berkerut sambil menatapmu malas. "Sudah mau pulang?"

Kaget. Itulah yang kau rasakan saat ini. "S-shikamaru?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih merasa pusing?"

Kau menggeleng cepat. Seketika, gelisah yang tadi kau rasakan di dalam mimpimu kini datang secara langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuhmu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Rasanya ingin sekali kau merutuki lidahmu yang selalu saja tergagap ketika berbicara di hadapannya. Rasa-rasanya kau tidak ada bedanya dengan sahabatmu yang bermahkota indigo—Hyuuga Hinata.

"Mengantarmu pulang, 'kan?"

Ia berbalik memunggungimu kemudian berjongkok di depanmu. Kau diam, menatapnya penuh tanya.

Titahnya terucap untukmu. "Naik,"

"E-eh?"

"_Mendokusai_, Ino! Cepatlah, ini sudah hampir malam!"

Kau mengangguk. Tidak ada bibir yang mengerucut seperti setiap kali kau kena omelan singkatnya. Bahkan anehnya, kau justru patuh dan menurut seperti anak kecil. Mendekat ke punggungnya dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

Kau tenggelamkan wajahmu dalam lekukan lehernya. Aroma tubuhnya seketika menguar merasuk ke dalam indera pembauanmu. Kau sebenarnya tidak mau mengakui hal ini, tapi aroma tubuh Shikamaru terasa bagai heroin untukmu.

Damai, tenang, dan rasanya menakjubkan ketika kau merasakan sesuatu yang selalu kau rasakan setiap kali berada di dekatnya.

_When you falling in love with someone, you'll feel like there are hundred of butterflies flying in your stomach, and sometimes they are flying in here__—__your chest._

-Det-

"Terimakasih, Shika."

Ia bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Kau diam. Tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk merusak keheningan yang terasa mendominasi saat ini. Padahal, kau adalah seorang yang cerewet. Diam sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu. Dan diam itu Shikamaru. Ia lah yang membuatmu diam dan anehnya, kau menyukai hal itu.

Tapi, bolehkah kau berharap kalau kau ingin selamanya seperti ini? Berharap agar selalu bisa mendekapnya dan berada di sisinya selamanya?

Bukan sebagai sahabat, tetapi sebagai seseorang yang istimewa di hatinya.

Bolehkah?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ia melirikmu dari ekor matanya. Kau berpaling—berpindah fokus dari wajahnya. Menatap lurus pada jalan di depanmu sambil mengeratkan pelukanmu di lehernya. Kau pasang wajah biasamu sebaik mungkin. "Tidak ada,"

Mungkin wajahmu terlihat biasa, tapi bagaimana dengan debaran jantungmu? Kau akui terlalu sulit untuk menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Aneh," Ia berucap seraya melirikmu dengan pandangan mengejek.

Kau mengernyit tidak suka. Lantas sebuah ide jahil tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranmu. Kau lepaskan pelukanmu di lehernya, kemudian berpindah ke bagian wajahnya. Dengan gemas, kau cubit kedua pipinya hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aww, sakit bodoh! Lepaskan!"

Kau tertawa sementara ia bersungut kesal karena ulahmu.

"Jadi, sudah bisa tertawa sekarang?"

Kau tertegun. _Aquamarine_-mu menatap Shikamaru dengan rasa tak percaya. Benarkah itu tadi ia lakukan untukmu?

Angin sore bertiup lembut. Menerpa wajahmu yang terlihat sayu karena kelelahan. Keheningan yang tercipta diantara kalian membuat pikiranmu lagi-lagi melang-lang tak tentu arah.

Kadang, batinmu bertanya-tanya bagaimana pendapatnya tentang sosokmu untuknya.

"Shikamaru, kita sahabat 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Kau menatapnya seraya menerka-nerka ekspresi apa yang tampak dari wajahnya. Susah menurutmu.

"_Mendokusai_, apa perlu aku berteriak di hadapan semua orang untuk hal seperti itu?"

Kau mengangguk, memasang senyum semanis mungkin. "Kau akan membuatku lebih sehat dengan melakukan hal itu."

"_As your wish, miss _Yamanaka."

Kau terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Tidak menyangka, pemuda pemalas sepertinya akan mengabulkan permintaan konyolmu.

Namun, kau sedikit keheranan ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan melakukan hal yang kau pinta. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit kalian berjalan, dan kini kau dan Shikamaru berada di sebuah jembatan lengang yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar.

Shikamaru berbalik menghadap ke sebuah direksi, dimana terpampang fenomena matahari tenggelam yang begitu megah dengan warna-warna yang memperindahnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik,"

Kau menatap Shikamaru penuh tanya sementara pandangannya terarah lurus ke depan—ke arah matahari terbenam.

"Ino-Shika-Cho selamanya akan bersahabat. Tidak akan berpisah sampai maut memisahkan."

Hatimu seketika terenyuh mendengar 'ikrar' seorang Nara Shikamaru. Rasa terharu dan bahagia terasa memenuhi rongga dadamu. Begitu bahagianya, kau sampai merasakan suhu tubuhmu kembali meningkat. Entah karena demammu atau bukan, kau tidak peduli.

Tapi...

Apa jadinya dengan perasaanmu nanti?

Sanggupkah kau memendamnya selama itu—selama Ino-Shika-Cho hidup—?

Sungguh, rasanya pasti tidak akan sesulit ini kalau saja bukan dirinya yang menjadi pilihan hatimu.

"_Mendokusai_, melamun lagi?"

Ia melirikmu dengan tatapan malasnya. Tapi, entah kenapa kau bisa menangkap rasa kekhawatiran yang tersembunyi dari sana—entah dari suara atau sorot matanya.

"Shika, aku berat, ya?"

Ia mendengus pelan. "Berhenti mengoceh tentang berat badanmu, Ino."

Kau memasang wajah cemberutmu. "Kenapa? Merepotkan, heh?"

Kau lihat Shikamaru menghela napas berat.

"Jadi, kau lebih suka kalau aku gendut, Shika?"

"_Mendokusai_! Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, Ino."

Pernyataannya membuatmu bungkam seketika. Jantungmu pun kini berdetak cepat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kembali, rasa gelisah dan tidak nyaman itu datang padamu.

Bolehkah,

Bolehkah kau berharap ada arti lebih dari rasa suka yang ia ungkapkan itu?

Sungguh, menyukai sosoknya secara diam-diam memberikan rasa penderitaan tersendiri bagimu.

Menderitanya karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan untuknya.

Menderitanya karena tidak bisa membuatnya tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang spesial untukmu.

"... suka seperti apa?"

Suaramu terdengar lirih. Memang, cukup susah usahamu untuk dapat menanyakan hal itu secara langsung.

Cukup lama ia terdiam membisu. Dan selama itu pula kau menatap wajahnya dari samping.

Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlintas di benakmu.

Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?

Ya, kenapa.

Sampai saat ini pun kau tidak tau apa jawabannya. Jelas sekali, ia bukanlah seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih dari negeri dongeng, atau pun seorang aktor tampan dengan segala talent yang menakjubkan. Ia hanya seorang Nara Shikamaru yang ber-IQ 200, pemalas, cuek, dan setia pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"

Ia bertanya balik padamu. Membuatmu bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Dan lagi, jawaban seperti apa yang kau inginkan?

"Begini saja, boleh aku mengajukan tiga pertanyaan? Dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur, Shika!"

Shikamaru melirikmu malas. "Apa?"

Kau menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya teratur.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya,"

Satu pertanyaan terjawab cepat. Kau senang mendengar jawabannya. Tapi, ini masih terlalu gamblang untukmu agar dapat mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan padamu.

"Pertanyaan yang kedua," Kau memberi jeda sejenak. Menetralkan dadamu yang begitu bergemuruh. "Seandainya, kalau seandainya aku merasakan perasaan khusus padamu, apa kau akan marah dan membenciku?"

Kau merasakan _nervous_ luar biasa ketika jawaban yang kau harapkan tidak datang secepat tadi. Kau menghela napas, mencoba bersabar menunggu jawabannya.

"... aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan seseorang. Jadi jawabannya, tidak."

Jawaban itu seharusnya dapat melegakan hatimu. Tapi justru terbalik. Bukannya lega, kau jadi merasa was-was sendiri. Sebab, pertanyaan terakhir inilah yang akan menjadi kartu As-mu.

"Terakhir," Kau menutup matamu seraya berucap, "Bagaimana jika pertanyaan kedua itu menjadi kenyataan? Dan aku..."

"..."

"... aku sudah lama menyukaimu."

Panas dingin. Begitulah suhu tubuhmu yang kau rasakan saat ini. Terlebih lagi, karena kebisuannya secara mendadak membuatmu semakin dilanda perasaan harap-harap cemas yang menyakitkan.

Tidak bisakah ia menjawabnya lebih cepat?

Ya atau tidak, kau tidak peduli.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar marah dan membencimu?

Sanggupkah kau menerima hal itu?

Karena keegoisan perasaanmu lah yang menyebabkan rusaknya—

"Aku... Tidak."

Kontan matamu terbuka. Dan dengan tiba-tiba kau memaksa turun dari gendongannya dan memilih untuk menatap kedua _onyx_ miliknya. Berharap menemukan sebuah kejujuran dari sana.

"Shikamaru?"

Ia mengacak rambutmu pelan. Membuat pucuk rambutmu sedikit berantakan karenanya. Tapi kau tidak peduli. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu!

"J-jadi?"

Ia menghela napas berat, namun lucunya wajahnya pun memerah sepertimu. "_Mendokusai_, perlukah aku mengatakannya seperti tadi?"

Kau mengangguk dengan semangat. Kau perlu hal itu agar tidak membuatmu meragukan kejadian hari ini sebagai sebuah mimpi atau tidak.

Ia menarikmu mendekat, agar kalian dapat berdiri berhadapan dengan fenomena matahari terbenam sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Ino."

_._

_._

_._

_Owari_

Author note :

Hari ini saya lagi bahagia banget! Jaringan balik normal lagi, dan ditambah dengan updatenya manga Naruto Shippuden chapter 631...! Really love this chapter! Sumpe, seneng banget bacanya! Apalagi kalo baca interaksi team 7, ukh, aliran darah serasa mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya! xD *lebay*

Err, padahal sebenernya ga pede buat publish yang satu ini. Entah kenapa terkesan Rush dan OoC banget. -_- Tapi, semoga kalian suka aja deh! *nyengirtanpadosa*

Spesial buat my fam hashtagCSIF! Love you all, dear! Dan semua pembaca (khususnya pecinta pair ShikaIno) *hugtightly*

Okeh, cukup deh cuap-cuapnya, terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic saya sekali lagi, kalau ada uneg-uneg, ayo ditumpahkan ke kotak review. ^^

Happy long week-end minna~!

Big Hugs,

Coccoon.


End file.
